Ace Combat 3: Rena's Tale
by Sadhana PlaystationFan Zola
Summary: We've played the game, we've seen her backstory. But what if we've seen a different side of Rena in this expanded backstory?


Ace Combat 3: Rena's Tale

or

Happiness: The Tale of Rena Hirose

"I was born in this world, without ever basking in to the sunlight. I had to wear a space suit if I have to go out or I'll die. So, my freedom was restricted to the confines of my room and when it's dark outside. I never had any relatives, nor knowing if my parents are still alive. As a child, I didn't receive a normal education. I never went to a public school, nor hung out with peers of my age because of my condition. I was even compared to a "vampire" by some bully because I can't leave my suit during daylight. I was afraid that I might be alone for the rest of my life, with the friends I've made are only researchers and scientists and doctors, all above my age. Every day and every night, I look up to the blue skies far above me, hoping that one day, the sky would be my gateway to freedom. But, I feel as if my life was nothing more than being a guinea pig, that my life has no worth. Then, that one day, Dision came to me and wanted me to be a part of a project. That invitation proved to me that my life still had worth. And so, I was given- no. Blessed with wings that brought me freedom. I was happy for the most part, happy that I made a friend like Dision, until an incident occurred in which he died from. It was at that time that my lonely life returned to me once again. I grew agitated, impatient, and unsatisfied with the way they treated me, regardless of them providing me with "gifts" as they call it. Then, after my 16th birthday, since I'm at an age where I can make decisions for myself, I've decided to leave my so called "friends" at General Resource and I transferred to an organization where my place has meaning in this world, UPEO. I would end up meeting two other pilots who have joined the SARF division: Erich Jaeger and Fiona Fitzgerald. During daytime, we would end up on patrols and usual "peacekeeping" missions, but doing nighttime, I usually just hang in my room watching movies, listening to music, and playing video games. Funny… I thought that I'd be happy that I'm no longer bound by experimentation. But instead, I was even more sad, and more alone than ever. On my 17th birthday, I'd thought that I'd be fine celebrating it myself. I was wrong. What I dreamt of having family and friends wishing me a happy birthday and playing games with me and being with my family never came to reality. However, my loneliness changed when both Erich and Fiona decided to intrude my room. But what they brought with them are some presents, candles, party hats, party horns, snacks, sodas, and a cake. They noticed that that day was my birthday, making it a perfect opportunity for them to get acquainted with me and vice versa. I'm guessing they must've known that I was lonely during my childhood and my time in UPEO. Fiona put the candles "1" and "7" on the cake with Erich lighting them up. Both wished "happy birthday" to me. As soon as I blew out the candles. without knowing, tears started to pour down my eyes. I was so happy, that I was able to have a party to celebrate my birthday. Of course, it's nowhere near what I envisioned, but what I had made me happy. We ended up chatting, playing games with each other, had food, we basically partied all night long. In the end, I was crying in happiness. Not only I celebrated my birthday, but I also celebrated it with my two new friends. However, what I realized is that we've been friends since the formation of our team, so said Fiona, with Erich adding that "We look out for each other. Whether in the skies or on the ground, we are team. Always have, always will." I may be a pilot, but this is something that I have finally found after all these years."

On my 17th birthday, for the first time, I've gained two new friends. And I can finally have hope again.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

Me: "Rena, you deserve to be happy."

This is a sad tale with as heartwarming end. I feel like we've haven't explored much about Rena's childhood besides what's shown in the game. In my mind, I thought that Rena was an unhappy girl during her childhood. By that I mean she didn't have much social connections other than with Dision and the other researchers. Sure, she turned out to be an excellent pilot, but her social life was never expanded upon. I also thought of Erich and Fiona becoming Rena's first friends. And surprising her with a birthday party would end up making her happy, thinking that she finally has a chance to connect and make friends.

Again, this is all in my mind. This may seem like a generic anime-style plotline, but AC3 has anime cutscenes so it partly counts.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere_ nor its characters in general.


End file.
